The Ultimate FanFiction
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Sophia and Riley are moderately normal teens trying to survive life. But that all changes when they get dragged into the one place they only dreamed to be: the fandoms that they write fanfiction for. There is only problem; all the fandoms are twisted beyond their own reality. And what is this place that seems so familiar to Sophie? Rated T. X-over between Warcraft and anything else
1. Prologue: The Legend of Unity

**Prologue - The Legend of Unity**

_Gather around me children, gather and hear my tale. A story I have to tell to you, of hurt and of change. The story of the great change to this world, is old, and one such a tale has never been shared before. Do not fear me children, I have travelled long to share the tale with you. Don't hold back; allow your curiosity to wander. Listen well to this story, for I shall only repeat it once._

The legend of Unity is told all around the multiverse to this day. The story of the golden dragon has been changed and lost throughout the years. Many people believe that it is a myth. But all legends are formed from truth. The very legend of which I speak, I shall now retell.

Before the Burning Legion came and wreaked Azeroth, and before the Well of Eternity, was a golden dragon. Before the Titans came, this golden dragon would raise her head and roar with happiness as she saw the sun. And before the Great Aspects, there were six siblings.

The siblings were, Alexstrasza the red, Malygos the blue, Nozdormu the bronze, Neltharion the black and Ysera the green. The last sibling was the gold dragon, but her name was forgotten over time.

The gold dragon was the youngest, but wasn't anywhere near as much of the childish hatchling her siblings were. She became mature very quickly, but was very aggressive.

When the Titans came to Azeroth she had become the only surviving gold dragon left. The Titans shaped her home around a large lake called Unity.

Around that time, Ysera had convinced her sisters to have some fun above this lake. They were doing flight tricks and such and such. Suddenly a wave of energy hit Ysera and she started to plummet towards the water. The gold dragon chased after her sister. Shoving Ysera away, screaming at her telling her to fly, the gold dragon crashed into the waters and drowned in its depths.

The Titans, greatly affected by the lost honoured the siblings by giving them power over the rest of their dragonflight. They left giving the promise that any gold or silver dragons they found would hold powers of unity. The lake of Unity, now the Well of Eternity, had become a pale gold colour with silver swirls rising from it.

The five remaining siblings had begun to be known as Aspects. Alexstrasza of the Life, Malygos of the Magic, Nozdormu of the Time, Neltharion of the Earth and Ysera of the Dream. All lived in unity, knowing that if their sister had lived; she might have been the dragon of Unity.

Then the Burning Legion came, causing desperate measures to be made. In which, the well was tainted. At the end of the war with the Burning Legion, the well and all trace of the gold dragon disappeared. Or so they thought.

Several years of conflict followed, as the world changed.

The Lich King had risen from the Scourge and a stirring came from Maelstrom, the great scar of the world.

_That is all we have left of the legend. The whole story is known by only the Great Aspects of Azeroth, but they will not share it with anyone. Even the Nelthrion, who would become the traitor Deathwing, would deny you the answers you seek. But I believe that the answer lies somewhere within the history books. So go forth young'uns and find your unity..._

* * *

"Alexia of the Well! It is time to reveal who you truly are to your friends!"

Deep in Maelstrom a gold dragon stirs, awakening for the first time in centuries.

"Awaken sister! Summon yourself here to Tempest Keep! The Aspects await!" The calling voice came from a red dragoness, mightier than the rest of dragonkin. Slowly the gold dragon spreads her wings and answers the summons, but ultimately failed to reach her goal as she was pulled away from the world. Elsewhere in the multiverse, the defences of a township fell to the dark forces of evil, and two young lives will be changed forever.

* * *

**Hey everyone, so this is the reupload of the Ultimate FanFiction. I gave up on typing the Ultimate in caps. So this story is being written by myself and Defiance of Fate. In case you can't see any difference between this Prologue and the first one; I have only edited it a bit. It doesn't have many major changes. I just edited a few lines. Like promised, I uploaded this before the end of the Easter Holidays (AEST). Hope you all had a happy Easter.**

**~Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If~**


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking The Fourth Wall

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Fourth Wall **

_Sophia Cleopatra Silverheart (Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If)_

Walking through the rainy forest, I can see the lights from my house through the trees. I sigh and hug my jumper close to me. There is no point really; the warmth of the jacket was drenched out of it minutes after the rain started, I was just glad that the case that held my bow and arrows was watertight. Soaking wet and shivering with cold all I want to do is have a nice warm shower. I wasn't prepared for the rainstorm. The sky looked so clear when I left home. Guess I should know better.

As I step out of the trees I notice the creepy looking kids that I saw outside the Gym a few hours ago. Why in the name of Jesus Christ are they here? I send a glare their way, but freeze as their gaze locks with mine. I hesitate for a moment, my blue eyes flickering towards my door, wondering if it would be possible to just walk past but another look at the kids tells me it would be impossible. I turn around and flee back into the forest, the hood of my jumper falls down and my wet hair whips my face as I turn.

I have no clue when, but I eventually ran off the forest trail into the heavy underbrush, hoping that it would slow down the ones in pursuit. I kept looking behind me towards the kids taking in details that make me run faster, wondering of that this is just a dream. The things chasing me defiantly aren't human.

It seems that running is always an option for me. I always have to run. There is no one to stop the ones chasing me this time. I'm all alone running through the forest, now terribly lost and probably far from home. I don't even have a clue of what is chasing me. They are complete shadows, even in moonlight they just appear as solid shadows, pulsating with dark energy. I know they are after me; it isn't possible for them to be after anyone else. The instant that my eyes met their green eyes that appeared to be glowing with a murderous aura.

The underbrush of the forest is getting thicker. I scream as a branch scrapes my cheek. Glancing behind me I notice that I'm no longer being chased. I slow down and pull out my phone, covering the screen with my hand, to check the GPS. Google Maps decided to be a pain and not work. I sit on a fallen tree I see nearby and look at my surroundings.

"It's our clearing," I murmur aloud, thinking of the many times I would sneak here with my boyfriend, Riley. His brown hair and blue and green eyes flash into my mind. A memory flies unbidden before my eyes, of this clearing in daylight. Riley and I were walking through the forest when we walked into this clearing. It was a beautiful green place that had a clean, freshwater pond. This is where we found our cat, our beautiful violet eyed, black cat with a pink nose and with her left ear and front right paw splashed white.

This was our little secret, several kilometers north of our town. I look down at my phone again and notice that I have service. Hope rushes into my heart as I file though the contacts list, with numb fingers, finding my boyfriend's name on the list. With my fingers crossed I call the number and press the phone against my cold ear, waiting for him to pick up. I cry out in relief as I hear his hello.

"Thank God! Riley," I say in a voice that cracked as I held back a sob. "Help."

I broke down into uncontrollable tears.

_Riley Aiden Chase (Defiance of Fate)_

I paused the game I was playing when the phone rang, I answer it and my usually upbeat tone drops as I hear Sophie's voice and the shaken words that came with it.

"Where are you? What's wrong?" I ask in a rushed way that may seem unneeded but I don't think she's joking around. For a few moments there's silence but then she lets out a sob and the phone call ends.

As the beeps continue I hastily dial her number in and await an answer, as the dial tone continues I wait, there is no answer. I stop and pause for a moment; it's hard to think if you let panic get to you. On the phone it was silent, she can't be in a populated area but her voice didn't echo either so there has to be something around her, my best bet would probably be the forests outside the back of her house.

I go down stairs, put on my shoes and grab my bag, emptying out my school stuff and placing in it some canned cat food, a notepad and pen, some muesli bars, a flashlight, three bottles of water and I sling my kendo sword over my shoulder. Odd selection of items, I know but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. As for the sword, I've learnt to carry it around with me when venturing into the woods, those kendo lessons came in handy in the end.

"Come on Light." I say and a few seconds later the kitten turns up. Her actual name is a bit complicated as Sophie and I could never decide on a solid name. So when she's here her name is Lightning Chase and when Sophie has her the name is Bast "Flash" Silverheart. She still responds to both.

"See you later… everyone." I say, not expecting an answer because there's no one to give it. I'm on my own. I shake the thought off and lock the door. I open the left side door and Light jumps on to the passenger seat; I place my shoulder bag in the back seat and get into the driver's seat.

It doesn't take long to get to a good entry point of the forest, I park the car in the spot I usually do, no one can find my car and I can easily get to it. I get out and collect my bag, placing it over my neck and letting it hang on my shoulder. I open the passenger's door and Light jumps out and rubs herself up against my leg, she recognises where we are.

I lock the car and we both continue into the forest, I had only just realised that it's raining but not as much water gets through with the cover of the trees over us. I turn on the flashlight and continue onward, Light and I make our way towards our clearing, it'd probably be the best place to start looking, it's sort of lucky that I've been here a lot, I hardly even get lost now.

When we reach the forest's clearing I see a figure lying against a tree on the other side. Her long black hair hangs over her face and she's dripping wet. Her chest rises with steady movements, it's Sophie! And she's asleep…

"Sophie? What are you doing out here? You had me worried." I say in an attempt to wake her up. Before I can try again though Light lets out a shriek and the girl lying in front of me opens her bright green eyes and curves her lips into a devilish smile. It's not Sophie!

I quickly jump back and grab the handle of my sword. All that runs through my mind is a question. Where is Sophie? Why does this thing look like Sophie? What the heck is going on here!?

The imposter charges a blast of some dark energy and readies a shot, I place Light on my shoulder and she clings there, afterwards I jump out of the way before the blast connects. I grab my sword off of my shoulder and run in with an upward strike, it does no damage but instead fazes through the creature. What can I do?

"Get down!" I hear a woman's voice from behind me, I duck down instantly. A knife whizzes over my head and hits the imposter in the chest. Wait the knife connected, how did she do that! The creature fades into nothing and I get up and turn around to face the woman.

She appears to be a little older than I am, maybe twenty four? Her brown hair is tied into a long ponytail that reaches her waist; bangs reach her chin on both the left and the right sides of her face. I imagine it would reach her hip when loose. Her eyes are hazel and her mouth is hidden behind a scarf that hangs on her shoulders. The clothing she wears is tight, murky green and reveals some skin, it's not an outfit you would normally see these days but I think I'm going to stop questioning things.

She pulls out another knife, it looks different, the hilt and the blade are blue, almost crystal like and the handle shines golden. I swear I've seen it somewhere before. She slices down in mid-air and a portal shows up! The portal is purple; I've definitely seen this sequence of events before.

"Come on kid, let's go." She says as she stares at me. I instantly go on to the defensive.

"And why should I follow you?" I say. She doesn't listen, she starts walking and I see Sophie hanging over her shoulder. I see, so that's why… I follow her through the portal.

* * *

**Hey guys! Icetail here! As promised on my Facebook page; the first chapter of The Ultimate FanFiction, before Christmas. So Merry Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate) and may you all enjoy the new year to come. Don't know when chapter 2 will be up, we are still working on Chapter 3 and we want that done before uploading Chapter 2. Don't worry. It's almost finished.**

**I hope you enjoy this Christmas present from me and Defiance of Fate! Any questions I will try to answer.**

**~Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If~Defiance-of-Fate~**


End file.
